I Really Need My Own Place
by andsowasi
Summary: Emma and Hook go on a date of his choosing. How will it end? Mostly fluff with a steamy scene or two. One Shot. May be part of a collection. Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

Emma stood in front of the mirror, fidgeting with her dress. It was a simple style: a deep blue, tight bodice, and full skirt that just grazed her knees. She turned from side to side, examining herself from every angle, frowning. She knew it was a bit silly to get herself all worked up over a simple date, but she honestly couldn't help it. The last time Hook had planned a date, it was much nicer than what she had expected, and he was the type of person to try and outdo himself with every try.

Her last pick had been a quiet dinner at the loft while her parents went out with Henry and Neal. It had been nice, but she could tell he was a bit nervous at the thought of her parents, brother, and son walking through the door at any moment. The evening had ended with a chaste kiss at the door as her family appeared at the top of the steps.

His knock surprised her and she jumped about a foot in the air. After slipping on her heels, she went to the door and opened it. She was fully expecting his customary dark jeans, boots, dark shirt, and leather jacket. What she got was something else entirely.

He was wearing black suit pants, dress shoes buffed to a perfect shine, a crisp white button down shirt, and a slim black tie. Even his hook looked like it had been polished.

"H-how did you tie a tie?" Was the only thing she managed to stammer, mentally kicking herself as the words escaped her lips.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Now, that's rather impolite, love. But if you must know, I am quite able to manage doing things with one hand. Some things much better, in fact." He gave her a cocky grin and a wink. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, sorry." She grabbed her purse and keys off the nightstand and stepped into the hallway, pulling the door shut behind them.

He offered his arm and she took it without hesitation. Now that she wasn't fighting her attraction anymore, the affection came naturally. It also helped that he didn't push matters. He spoke a big game, but was absolutely considerate when it counted.

They walked briskly down the street in comfortable silence, her arm nestled firmly into the crook of his. They passed Granny's, The Rabbit Hole, and the little Italian place where they'd gone on their first date. She had never had much of a reason to go to this part of town. The people here tended to have less problems than the main street area.

They approached a large restaurant at the bottom of a hill, about three quarters of a mile from her loft. He'd warned her it could be a bit of a walk, but she didn't think he would bring her all the way out here.

"This is it." His voice was warm and full of excitement.

"This?" The restaurant had a few small tables on it's patio, but all were unoccupied. There was a large, ornate wooden door with a stained glass window in the upper panel. The light shining through cast an amber glow on the sidewalk outside.

"Yes, Swan. This." He reached for the brass handle and pulled the door open. He ushered her inside and they were immediately led to a small table on the edge of an impressive dance floor. It's wood must have been polished daily, for even though they were multiple couples moving across it, the dark mahogany gleamed.

After ordering their wine and meals, he cocked his head. "You look confused, Swan."

"Only because I am." She smiled. "This is incredible, Killian. Really. I had no idea this place even existed. Storybrooke is such a small town. It's bizarre to think that after all this time I still haven't seen all of it."

He nodded. "I stumbled onto this establishment by chance, myself."

Their wine arrived and she took a sip, humming happily at the sweet taste. They chatted amiably for a few minutes before a new singer and band took the small stage at the head of the ballroom. He took the microphone and introduced himself and the band began to play.

Killian stood and offered Emma his hand. "Would you like to dance, love?"

"Ohhhh no. I'm not much of a dancer." She blushed and took a sip of her wine.

He reached down and took her hand. "It's a good thing I am, then." He gently tugged her hand and she let herself be led onto the floor.

It was as if the singer was watching them, for the moment they reached the middle, the band launched into an upbeat, brazzy song.

He brushed her hair back and whispered for her to relax and let him lead. He quickly pulled them close and began to swiftly move her across the dance floor.

 _You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you. You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much._

"You've got to be kidding me." She whispered, once she realized that Killian and the crooner were occasionally making eye contact.

"What's that, darling?" His innocent smile could have melted hearts across the realms, but she knew what he was up to.

"You set this up." She wanted to be irritated, but for some reason she just couldn't muster up the feeling. Instead she felt a warm smile cross her face. Damnit.

"Maybe a little." He swept her into a dip and kissed her neck, just below her ear, before pulling her back up and continuing to dance.

 _I love you, baby, and if it's quite alright, I need you baby to warm a lonely night._

She was aware that their dancing had attracted quite a bit of attention, and she could see why. He'd obviously done this before, and she wasn't sure if that made her jealous or pleased.

They continued to dance until the band played the final notes. He stepped back and executed a perfect bow before leading her back to their table.

"You think you're pretty smooth, don't you, Hook?" She grinned at him once they'd sat back down.

"I don't think it, love. I know it." He returned her smile and they tucked into their meals.

After dinner, they slowly made the walk back to her loft. They climbed the stairs and paused once again outside her door.

"May I ask you something, Swan?" His voice was unsure, something that didn't happen often.

"Yes?"

"Was tonight…Alright?" She met his gaze and saw nothing but hope and adoration.

"It was better than that, Killian. Honestly."

"Then I apologize if I ruin it with this." Before she had time to fully understand what he'd said, she found herself pinned to the door, his lips on hers.

She tangled her fingers in this thick black hair and sighed happily. It was rare that they had moments like these, between him knowing not to push and the lack of alone time they got. The kiss started out gentle but soon became urgent, his good hand pinning hers to the door above her head and his other arm wrapping around her waist. She felt the chill of his hook bleed through her shirt and it sent a delicious shiver down her spine.

All at once, the moment was ended by Henry opening the door. Both Emma and Killian tumbled to the floor at the boy's feet.

"Mom!" Came from a surprised Henry.

"Emma!" Came from a concerned Mary Margaret.

"Pirate!" Came from an enraged David.

"I should be going." Killian said, helping Emma to her feet. He kissed her hand softly. "Thank you for a wonderful evening." He was out the door like a bullet, leaving Emma alone with her family.

Rather than face them, she quickly excused herself to the bedroom to change. "I REALLY need my own place." She muttered.


	2. Man To Man

Killian was in a hurry to get back to the docks. The evening had gone better than he could have ever hoped and he was certain that if he wasted time getting to his ship something would happen to ruin it. Things like that tended to happen to him, so it was rare that he got a break.

"Hook!" David's voice was close to a roar behind him.

He sighed and turned to him, a cocky grin plastered across his face. "David."

The punch definitely caught him off guard, nearly knocking him to the street. "What the hell, mate?!" Killian hissed, tenderly dabbing at the bloody corner of his mouth.

"It's time we really had that talk." David said levelly.

"You going to hit me again if I agree?"

The prince shrugged. "No. I decided to get it out of the way early."

The pirate resumed his walk to the docks, calling over his shoulder to the other man. "You've got until I get to my ship. Then this conversation ends."

David jogged up to him and matched his pace. "Look, Hook, I…"

"Killian."

"What?" David shot him a confused look.

"You know my name is Killian. You've used it before. I do love my moniker, but it represents a dark part of my past that I am desperately trying to move away from. So, I would appreciate it if you could find the decency to address me by my damned name." Killian never broke his stride, eyes forward, voice calm.

"Alright, _Killian_ , we need to talk about Emma."

"See, I don't know about that. I've got no idea why you're so up in arms about the two of us lately. I know you've never been fond of the idea, and we have had a small discussion about this already. You've seen me with her before."

David grabbed Killian's arm, yanking him around to face him. "Well, Henry hadn't!"

"I…" For once, the dark haired man had no smart remark to toss out.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." The prince glowered at him.

"Look, mate. I had no intention of the lad seeing that. It was meant to be a goodnight kiss and nothing else."

David sighed. "I get it. I do. But you have to understand that we missed out on everything with her, so I'm protective."

Killian glanced around and saw that they were approaching the docks. The easy thing to do would be to tell David good night and disappear into his ship. Hell, it might even be the smart thing to do.

But that isn't what he did.

In fact, as they reached the bottom of the ramp, Killian gestured for David to follow him. Once aboard, the captain pulled a few old crates to the side of the ship and sank down onto one, with the prince following suit.

Killian pulled his small silver flask out of his pocket and took a sip, then offered it to David, who unsurprisingly refused.

The duo stared across the bay for a few moments in an awkward silence before David spoke up.

"How's your face?"

"It's fine. It takes a lot more than a surprise attack from some prince to take me down." Killian took another sip and grinned, despite the fact that the whole left side of his face actually ached.

The prince chuckled. "I can see that."

"Sure you don't want some, mate?" Killian tilted the flask toward him.

"What the hell?" David took the flask and tilted it back, taking a long drink.

"Aye, that's the spirit!" The pirate chuckled delightedly.

They continued this way for a long while, chatting, drinking, and laughing. It was hours before either one of them brought up Emma again.

"I'm sorry I can't stay away from your daughter." Killian said, peering into his flask.

"I'm sorry too!" David crowed. "Why are you looking in there?" His words were a bit slurred, as he'd hit total inebriation about an hour before.

"Make sure it's still there." Killian swished the liquid around and put it to his ear. "I don't want the magic to run out. Magic makes the rum always there."

"You're not so bad, Killian Jones." David said, drunkenly grabbing at the flask.

"I know. I tried to tell you. Emma makes me want to be good." Killian held the flask out of David's reach. "No, mate, you're drunk."

"Ah, only a little." But he didn't try for the flask again.

"Killian?" They heard from the docks.

"S'Emma!" Killian stumbled to his feet and promptly fell over David, who had slumped to the floor about the same time he reached his current inebriation level. They both fell into giggling spells and seemed incapable of getting up. "Emma, love?" Killian called.

Two sets of rapid footsteps approached. Emma and Mary Margaret appeared in front of them, wearing twin expressions of shock.

"Uh…" Emma started, but left it at that.

"Okay, David. Let's get you home." Mary Margaret moved to her husband's side and yanked him up, none too gracefully. It was obvious that there was some irritation there, but as she led him across the ship, her embrace turned tender.

"So…" Emma stood over Killian, an amused smile playing on her lips. "We have an awkward moment, you run, my father follows you, and after hours of searching, we find the two of you drunk off your asses. _Bonding_."

"We weren't bonding." He argued, pulling himself to his feet.

Emma rolled her eyes and wrapped arm around his waist. She helped him down the small flight of steps and into his cabin. They barely made it in the door before he started pulling off his coat, followed by his shirt. She stopped him there.

"Whoa, Cowboy. Come on, go sit down." He sank down onto the bed and she helped him remove his boots. He fell backward onto the pillows and tried to pull her with him. Instead, she smiled and leaned down to kiss him softly. "Good night, Killian."

"Good night, Swan." His eyes slid closed before she reached the door.


End file.
